brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Hume
'Eleanor Hume '''is a renegade Exorcist of the Abbey travelling with the group known as Magilou's Menagerie. Originally a double-agent for the Exorcists, she eventually fully betrays them for her own sake, not by some paved path displayed for her. Warm-hearted, compassionate and determined, she is one of the few members of the group that carry some form of an up-front conscience. Appearance ''Normal The way she carries herself is like bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. With carefully combed back pigtails, the light hue of her reddish hair blows in the wind. Yet, her eyes always seem to see the inner darkness of the world... She dares not to forsake it. Daemon The person that stands before you is but a swirling mass of malevolence. Yet carries a strong form of a young woman. Her face is chiseled like a marble statue as she stands, almost demanding immediate respect despite her relaxed attitude. Green eyes give an almost pather-like glare. These are not the eyes of a household tabby. No, these are the eyes of a hunter. Her daemon lord faceclaim is Rindou Kobayashi ''from ''Shokugeki no Soma. '' Eleanor's theme changes to The Sith Lords Main Theme. Biography Very much like canon. However things do change post-Berseria ''A Second Council Seven years. It has been seven years since the end and things aren't exactly looking that great. Sure, people are starting to move again, but that does not ward against daemon attacks or daemon posers for Lords of Calamity. The Empire of Midgand has lost a major part of its work force in the malakhim forces and general trust to protect its people when those with special powers fluttered away. Artorius's Exorcists came with a bad connotation. They couldn't protect them now. However, it appeared that the daemons did go away. After all, resonance was decreased so it simply looks like insane humans attacking insane humans with monstrous strength. But those tied with malakhim, especially with powerful ones, found themselves alone in the dark, watching these things unfold. There are still stragglers of the old Exorcist corps around, though they have come up with banditry to keep their way of life. Some even managed to befriend their human counterparts in a form of seeking revenge. And yet, life continues. Our heroes have scattered to the winds. Over the seven years, they tried to keep together with yearly anniverseries at the Empyreans Throne. Magilou was the first to disappear after the first year. That was ultimately unsurprising. Eizen came next. Being at the sea, it was assumed it would've been like that. Finally came Rokurou. In the first three years, there could've been something. However battle was Rokurou's truest form of expression. It was not a life that he could've foresaw Eleanor pursuing. She was a protector, a soldier, a guardian. Not a warrior. And so it came down to the last, Eleanor Hume. She tries her best to do this, but things are changing. She's trying to reforge the Exorcists, the people with strong enough resonance to make small diferences. Because that's really all they can afford. But... it seems there are some that do not believe in such things. That shadowy hands take to the stage and draw back. Like blacken wings, they descend, following the orders of the Late Lord Melchior Mayvin. This is the state of the world Post-Berseria, seven years later. Successor Lord of Calamity Given time and knowledge of all things, Eleanor learn of the light given by Maotelus. And yet... something felt missing as she looked into history and the formation of the world. How this cycle of tragedy and war continues. As she looked, there was hope. For this, she was eventually exiled of her own order she put faith in. She dived into the darker world. And emerged changed. It's very much Eleanor in there, very cautious and afraid. Perhaps a bit of a crybaby. What doesn't kill you only makes you more profound... Trivia Her Successor Lord of Calamity takes traits of Arren Kae/Kreia/Darth Traya from ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords - ''Category:Tales of Berseria